Mirror of Lies
by SuperLuigi22
Summary: Pandora has been defeated and everyone's safe...right? Wrong! Pit has accidentally looked in to the Mirror of Truth too many times! Now, Dark Pit, along with many other Pits, have to stay with Palutena and Pit...Oh Boy.
1. Chapter 1: Mirror of Truth

*Authors Notes: This is a new kind of story I am trying out about Kid Icarus! This is a Humorous Take on the Mirror of Truth, and what would happen if there were many Pit Clones. (This Takes Place during Chapter 5 of Kid Icarus: Uprising)

"Palutena! Where am I going?" says Pit. "We are in Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit! Pandora must be around here somewhere..." Palutena says, confused. "How are we even supposed to get TO Pandora?! Because it seems like there is no Exit!" screams Pit. "Well, Pandora's not as Smart as us, so I'm sure we can find Pandora as simple as a piece of cake!"says Palutena wittingly. "Don't bring up food when we have been in this maze for Hours! Oh...I'm starting to feel the cravings for a nice piece of floor cake..." Pit. They were going through twists and turns when they came across a Room.

In this room were frightening Monsters, that Pit was afraid of. "Yuck! They look disgusting!"says Pit. "They are Mimicuties Pit. You've seen them before you idiot! They hold treasures, but they are really fast. Try using that Exo-tank. You can catch the Mimicuties easily." says Palutena as she looks at Pit with Disappointment. Pit runs over to the Exo-Tank and starts shooting the Mimicuties. The Door Opens to let Pit and Palutena go to the next room. "Come on Pit!" says Palutena. "Woh! This Exo-tank is kind of fun. Wee!" says Pit. Palutena ends up leaving the room. "Hey...Wait For Me!" says Pit.

They enter a Room full of Invisible Pathways. Many Mimicuties walk this Path. "Where are the steps? Where are the Platforms? Where is...The floor cake?" asks Pit. "Ew. Your gross Pit." says Palutena. "You know I can just help you fly over this stuff right?" "Pshhh...Yeah...I totally knew that...Heh." says Pit. Palutena helps Pit fly over the obstacles and they reach an empty room. "Wha..Whats going On?" asks Pit. "This must be where Pandora is." says Palutena. All of a Sudden, Pandora Jumps out.

"Oh look...I have visitors. Palutena, the goddess of light, and her stupid little messenger boy, Pit" says Pandora. "Hey! Nobody insults Pit but Me!" says Palutena. "Yeah! Wait-What!?" says Pit. Pandora grabs Pit and throws him on to the ground. The Fight Has Begun!"

Pit strikes with his Bow and Pandora just simply laughs. "What's so Funny?!" says Pit. "Pathetic little Angel. You couldn't even rip a Piece of Paper!" claims Pandora. Pit strikes again and Pandora gets hit. Pandora hits him with her fist. About 10 minutes later, Pandora "Surrenders". "I can't take it any more! Please just stop!" yells Pandora. "We won Palutena! We won!" cheers Pit. Behind him he hears a Noise. He Turns around and its the Mirror of Truth.

"Ha! I have tricked you into looking in the Mirror of Truth! Dark Pit, come out!" says Pandora in her apparent victory. Dark Pit Starts to Form, when accidentally, Pit looks into the Mirror Again. So Much Pits start to form that the Mirror Blows up! Dark Pit comes out, along with many other different Pit's. "No! My Plan...Has Failed!" says Pandora. "I can barely stand one of you, so how am I supposed to stand 5 of you!" says Palutena. "Palutena! That's so Rude! It's 5 and 1/2 of me. Don't leave out Poor little Half Pit!" says Pit. "What is this Madness?" asks Dark Pit.

"Apparently, the new Pit's have taken little bitty pieces of your Personality. Red Pit is your annoyance, Blue Pit is your whiney baby phase, Gold Pit is your Heroism, and Pink Pit is your love...oooh!" says Palutena. "Don't look into my love interest! But what about half Pit?" asks Pit. "Well, he was a little...messed up, I should say." says Palutena. Pandora flies away in Horror. "*Cries* We lost! *Cries more*" cries Blue Pit. "Oh Goodie..." says Dark Pit.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Pit's Betrayal

"Well, now that Pandora is gone, we can all go home...that's right. I'm starting to face the facts that there are 5 pits." moans Palutena. "Ugh! 5 and 1/2! Your so rude!" cries Pit. "I just wanna go home!" screams Blue Pit. "Shut up, nobody cares." says Red Pit. Pit Glances at Dark Pit flying away by the help of Pandora. "Dark Pit! Where are you going?!" asks Pit, worried. "I'm going away from you suckers. You know Pandora needs my brave assistance." says Dark Pit. He flies away in Pit's despair.

Later, they arrive at a Temple Ruins. On the search for Dark Pit, Pit finds some floor cake! "Floor Cake!" says Pit in excitement. "Oh I just adore the Cake of the Floor" says Pink Pit. "Oh no, don't you rhyme in front of me mister!" scowls Red Pit. "Guys we better get going. Dark Pit should be in that Temple up on the Mountain!" says Palutena. "Come on guys! Follow Me!" says Gold Pit. "Who said you were in charge?!" screams Red Pit. "I did...myself!" says Gold Pit. Red Pit Growls. Gold Pit leads them up the Mountain when they come across and area. And in this area was a giant circle filled with Monsters. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? *Cries*" cries Blue Pit. Pit strikes the Monsters with his Bow, but they don't budge.

"AHHH! You guys are too weak! Let me handle this!" claims Red Pit. Red Pit fires a big arrow at the monsters, and it goes right through one of them, but the other one does not even seem to get hurt. "See!? At least I did something!" says Red Pit. "You hardly contributed at all!" says Gold Pit. The Pits start to get into a fight while Pit and Palutena just stand there. "Palutena, how long is this going to last?" asks Pit. "For a long time Pit...a long time..." says Palutena.

They finally get up to the top of the Mountain, leaving the fighting Pits behind in the middle of It. They finally make it to the Top and they find the temple. "Hey. Here to crash our Party Pitoo?" says Palutena. "Don't you even dare call me by a nickname!" says Dark Pit. "Pitoo!? Where did that come from?" asks Pit. "Its a neat little nickname I came up with. Pretty good right?" asks Palutena. "Yeah...hehe" lies Pit. Dark Pit Flies toward them and shoots his Bow. "Oh, this just got real!" claims Pit.

While they are up there, the Pits are still fighting (Besides Pit). "Ill rip you into pieces!" says Red Pit. "As if. I'm the true leader of this Group" claims Gold Pit. "What about Palutena, the Goddess of light. Huh? HUH?" says Red Pit. "Can't we just all get along?" asks Pink Pit. "Stay out of it, pinky." says Red Pit. Gold Pit strikes Red Pit with his bow, while Red Pit shoots arrows. Red Pit takes the lead as Gold Pit gets injured. "Gonna give up now Huh?" asks Red Pit. Gold Pit does not speak.

"Pitoo come back" says Plautena. Dark Pit flies off into the Distance. "Uh! He's probably on the other side of the Mountain by now!" says Palutena. "What about the Other Pits?" asks Pit. "Let's just let them do there childish games" says Palutena. Pit and Palutena Rush off to the other side of the Mountain. The only things over here are some rubble and a hole. "Pitoo must be down that hole!" says Palutena. "I've got this Palutena!" claims Pit. He goes into the hole, unaware of what might await him. Monsters have been said to fill this area. Guess Palutena forgot to tell him that.

"Hello? Hello?" asks Pit in fear. Monsters jumped out and scared him. He grabs his bows and shoot the arrows. He dodges the monsters with his wings, but then realizes Palutena is not helping him fly. "PALUTENA!" says Pit. Palutena hears him through the Hole. "I believe you can do this yourself. Don't act like a Blue Pit" jokes Palutena. This makes Pit confident. So confident that he walks right through the monsters while they are chasing him.


End file.
